A Malec Future
by Elli Grace
Summary: Elli has it rough, her life has been a complete disaster when her adoptive father found out that she is homosexual like him, when he beats her in the basement she thinks she is worthless, so she cuts, her brother is there to help. Rated M for self harm, drugs, murder, torture,and abuse. I own nothing but the plot and the OC, everything else is Cassandra Clare's. All human AU!
1. Elli's Move

Elli's P.O.V

"ELLI GRACE BANE-LIGHTWOOD GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!" my dad is such a prick! I obediently went over to him, growling, when my boyfriend came out of the kitchen with my dad, Magnus, not the prick Alec.

"I was called by Alec," I growled under my breath as I went to the living room, where Magnus had a party last night, and where I ended up getting drunk and I puked all over his cat Chairman Meow. He loves that stupid cat. "Yes Dad?" I grumbled.

"One, adittude, two, your grounded, three, go to the god damn basement!" Alec hated me because my boyfriend is going to have a gender swap surgery in 4 days. Im a homosexual like him and he wants me to be the perfect straight girl that my aunt is. The one thing I hated about him, was the basement of our home. I nodded, knowing that I couldn't stop what was about to happen, but Magnus did, he grabbed me with more force than I ever thought he would.

"Alec she is not going back to that fucking torture of the basement," My dad had never been like this before, his voice was different, and I knew what was about to happen. "I am sick of you abusing her, ESPECIALLY WITH HER BOY I MEAN GIRLFRIEND HERE!" his voice rose to a shout, I slowly moved towards my girlfriend, erm boyfriend, WHATEVER.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? YOU HAVE BEEN SO DISTANT LATELY MAGNUS!" Alec is about to punch my dad again, common when they fight.

"STOP IT!" I screamed, causing both of my dads to jump and turn. "STOP FIGHTING, BOTH OF YOU!" I was crying more than ever, my cat eyes, one blue and one green, shining with tears. I stormed off, my black hair becoming a mess as my nearly snow white skin hiding the pale scars on my wrists. I hated my life ever since Alec caught me and my best friend, a lesbian, kissing. Anne/Adrien, my boy/girlfriend, I don't know what to call Anne anymore, followed me, only ended up to walk out of my room when she/he saw the knife on my arm. Shit I didn't think she would come in. I droped the knife, slammed the door, and started to pack up my stuff. As i left, everyone was straing at me and i just shrugged and walked out. On my way to my older brother elliot's house, i got jumped by a gang i knew the leader of. "Boys! You know better than to fucking try and rape your leader's little sister!" i screamed loudly, knowing Elliot was hiding in the shadows.

"Yeah boys, don't you know beter than to jump my sister?" El asked, in his mafia suit for once in his life as the biggest mafia boss in brooklyn. He hugged me and i knew that he was expecting me.

"They started to fight again El...and Anne...she saw that i was about to cut again...and i..." i couldn't finish cause my sobs choked my words back. The gang and i went back to the old church they live in, not a care in the world that the slut would be here, but when i was taken to the ground by the blond haired bitch that my brother is "fuck buddies" with, i knew i couldn't fight back. The world went black as she stabbed me in the arms and legs, beating me senseless as usual.


	2. Anne's Worry

Anne's P.O.V

Elli's dad is so nice, well, at least Magnus is, Lightwood is a prick. All he does is yell at my poor girlfreind and beats her in the basement, thinking that the transgender doesn't know what he fucking does to my Elli.

"ELLI GRACE BANE-LIGHTWOOD GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!" Alec yelled for my Elli. Magnus and I step out of the kitchen to see what is going to happen when she gowls,"Alec called for me'," under her breath. When he started yelling at her, i felt as if it was my fault. Like i did this to my babygirl. Magnus finally steped up to Alec and the fight started. Elli, it's ok i'm here," i whispered in her ear and she finally yelled over her fathers' voice, "STOP IT!" They both jumped at this.

"STOP FIGHTING BOTH OF YOU!" she was sobbing, but she only just started to storm back to her room when i could here the sobbing. Magnus and I both looked at each other and i turned to follow her. I walked in her dark room, wich was covered in red writting on the black chalk board walls, in the blood she got from cutting. When i looked at her, i turned around and walked out. She fucking started to cut again! I was pissed off and i heard her door slam shut. My golden eyes glared down Alec. "I hope your fucking happy you son of a bitch," i spat at him in anger.

"She started again didn't she Adri-Anne, sorry forgot your name thing," Magnus was worried when she would do something like yell out over a fight. I simply nodded, to angry to talk anymore. Elli walked out when i went to say something to Alec and Magnus. We all stared at her but she just shrugged and walked out with the duffel bag she takes to her brothers house. "Damit,"i mumbled and turned to Alec. "This is your fucking fault!" I may have a girlish body, but i have strength that no one else has. I started to go at Alec, starting a fight with the 36 year old prick. Magnus quickly stopped the fight before anyone got hurt.

"Both of you need to stop it now!" magnus had a look in his eye that meant he was pissed off with all the fighting and abuse going on.

"Fine, i'm going to check with El to she if he got her o his palce safely and see if he has the slut there," i said, heading to my room, which was between their room and Elli's room. I text Elliot *u better get her home fucking safely El*

His reply was simple*Anne, i always do, but tonight Hannah is home so i'm going to try my best with keeping her from being hurt to badly*

I growled. "The slut is home!" i call to magnus who slammed the door of the house. Being and escape artist at this moment is perfect because i could hear Alec comig. I jumped out my always open window and onto my motorcycle, not a long fall for a 6' 2" transgender girl. Starting the Motorcycle and putting on my helmet, badazzled by magnus, and rode off to the old church Elliot live at. I heard Elliot screaming at Hannah who once again was conered in elli's blood. I simply knocked n the door and El opened it, knowing who i was after. He didnt stop me, unlike he normally does, and i saw why. Elli was on the floor, stabbed in the arms and legs, nose broken and bleeding, and her ribs were bruised badly. I charged at Hannah, coming in with a hard punch, she was out cold. "Don't touch my babygirl," i spat on her unconsious body, which was hidden quickly.

"Ambulence is on it's way for Elli, we told them that we found her like that. They wern't happy that it happened twice this month. Said that the cops should be protecting her, we said we don't normally leave her home alone unless it's cause she was sleeping when we left," elliot was more worried than last time this happened.

"Why is Hannah home anyway, she should be in the hospital, or asylum, either one will be fine for me," he was looking at elli, but sighed.

"She broke out again, we didn't know until after we left, but here she is," he looked exhausted.

"excuse me boys, may we come in?" a police officer showed up, with Magnus.

Elliot looked at his dad,"of couse officer, come in, but be careful, my sister is still alive," he glanced at Eli's ody, her chest moving ever so carefully.

"She seems that she knows her chest is messed up, how?" the officer asked looking at me.

"She has very sensitve nearves, so her body knows the slihtest amount of pain and where," i shrugged, wanting to cry, but i couldn't, not here at least.

"i'm guessing your her sister?" the cop looked at me like i was related to Elli.

"No, and i'm not her friend either, I'm the person who is known as her Girlfriend, once i get my surgery at least."

The officer flinched and quickly apollogized, i forgave her. Magnus was staring at Elliot and i saw the anger in his eyes.

"ELLIOT JAMES BANE-LIGHTWOOD HOW DARE YOU LET THIS HAPPEN O YOUR SISTER, YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO NOT TELL HER WHEN YOUR STUPID GIRLFRIEND OF YOURS IS HOME!" Dmnit magnus, elli can still hear you.

"Magnus! Elli can still hear. Even when she is knocked out cold!"my face was burning with anger that he forgot about her excelent hearing.

"nngh..." elli's soft voice was heard and i slid over to her side, whispering apologies in her ear. It wasn't long when the paramedics came, staring at my girlfriend. "Shallow cuts in the arms and legs, broken nose and bruised ribs, neck and brain fine," i told them firmly. Nothing deadly, i knew that elliot wouldn't let that happen. The paramedics nodded and got her situated and in the ambulence, askng Magnus if he wanted to ride with her, he regected the offer and said that I should go with her, seeing that I had recently asked for his blessing to marry her a little while ago. They looked at her then to me. "What can't a 16 year old transgender ask her 16 year old grilfriend to marry her and wait two years to marry her?" i ask, knowing that Elli wasn't listening to me anymore. They shook thier heads no and i quickly climed in behind them.

It was about a five minute drive to the nearest hospital. Everything want quickly, and i had to sit and wait in the waiting room for about an hour until i could see Elli. She was stable and awake, her ribs perfectly fine now, seeing that her doctor was Clary Fray, her aunt. She smilled at me and i was releived that she was alright. But after that, the cops were not letting her rest. Her uncle Jace was forcing them out of her room again, and then turned to me and kicked me out too, before calling me a fag. She screamed at Jace and said that he was no worse than alec and i simply stood there for three minutes, before passing out and having another seizure this week. I hate that i was born with a epaleptic disorder. And yes, i remember evry seizure i ever had.

 **Author's Note: so this is my first story so sorry if everything is misspelled, you don't know how much i hate my fat ass thumbs. I would really like reviews and possibly if you could, send me a message about editing my stories/chapters and i'll most likely allow it.**

 **From Elli Grace**


End file.
